Moments
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Ah, a bit like 27 Words. Just 25 little moments between L and Mello, based on 25 different words.


**A/N: **Well, hallo thar. This is my first dip into the fandom of Death Note, other than RPs I've done. It's done in the same format as 27 Words, but it's an LxMello fic. Why LxMello? Because they're awesome. Don't like it? I don't care :3 It's suggestive in some places (oh noes .:rolls eyes:.). Oh, beware of OC, 'cause it _is_ my first Death Note fic. I apologize if it drives you crazy. .:bows:.

**Disclaimer: **I wish T-T

* * *

1) View. 

Mello had always been a pretty sight to look at. L averted his eyes as the blond stretched in almost a display. The view was far too tempting.

2) Misplaced.

His affections were not misplaced, as L had said earlier. He would have to convince the older man of that somehow.

3) Song.

The song Mello sung when they were like this was a beautiful one. His voice was lovely, especially when he moaned just _so_-

4) Untidy.

His room was certainly _not _too messy, no matter what Near said. L had never made any sort of comment about it, so it was fine. Near was a douche anyway.

5) Alone.

Mello was too provocative. He couldn't allow himself to be alone with the so much younger man any more, or else he'd end up doing something he could regret.

6) Summer.

The summer was great. And he _wasn't _just saying that because L would be coming. There were plenty of other reasons he liked the summer. Really.

7) Inspect.

His eyes ran up and down Mello's lithe form; the blond was clad only in a swimsuit. He couldn't stop as his eyes followed the sweat drip down the young man's spine. L licked his lips nervously. If he didn't look away soon, he might follow that sweat with something else.

8) Excitement.

He was going to see L. Mello stared at himself in the mirror, trying to wipe the silly grin off his face. It wouldn't do to look as excited as he was.

9) Admitted

"I want to," L sounded as desperate as he ever had. It sent chills up Mello's spine.

10) Tangent.

He marveled at how he had never really touched L. He wondered how he couldn't have as his fingers trailed up the smooth, pale chest.

11) Flame.

They watched the fire quietly. L looked down in some surprise as he felt a hand slip into his. Mello's face was covered by his hair, but L could still discern a blush. A small smile crossed his face as he curled his fingers around the blond's.

12) Contend.

Sure, Near would get better test scores, but he'd never get to do things like _this _to L...

13) Positions.

"I'm older."

"But you think I'm dead sexy."

"..."

14) Done.

Mello gasped for breath. He never thought L would ever actually touch him like... like _that_.

15) Wiser.

L always knew better. Except at times like now, because Mello didn't care about the difference in their ages. He told L this, and emphasised it by kissing the older man hard.

16) Adapt.

So L wasn't here, he could be replaced. Matt or even Near would do. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend they were L.

17) Apathetic.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Mello snarled. L didn't look at him.

"You shouldn't be so upset." Guilt roiled in the detective's stomach as the young man slammed the door behind him.

18) Caring.

"You don't care about me," Mello mumbled sleepily.

"Of course not." L sounded amused as he scooped up the blond's body.

19) Dramatic.

"You'll never understand how I feel," Mello declared, flopping down on the bed sulkily. L raised an eyebrow.

"I think I understand more than you think."

20) Twice.

They never did anything just once. Not that L minded. He liked that there was always two touches, two hugs... two kisses...

21) Dependence.

He didn't _need _L. It just hurt to think of how far the man was. And he couldn't sleep as well. And whenever he had a spare moment to think for himself, L's face would pop up.

But he didn't need him.

22) Insuperable.

There was nothing that could get him to stop thinking about the blond. Try as he might, it was impossible for him to forget.

23) Ethereal.

Mello couldn't stop staring at L. There was something unreal about the beauty he found in the man. He wanted to touch it.

24) Unforgettable.

L swallowed as he stared at Mello, who had thrown himself over the bed, purposefully twisting to show as much skin on his stomach as possible. The image would stay in his mind forever.

25) Ghost.

L was gone, but Mello kept seeing him. It was ridiculous. He never saw the detective but now that he was... he was dead...

He saw L's ghost everywhere.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was it. What do you think? I really like doing little drabbles like this. If there's any you'd like to see more of a story to, let me know. I have no doubt I'd be bored enough to write it XD 

Reviews are lovely .:hearts:.


End file.
